


I Fall Apart

by XxClockWorkxX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxClockWorkxX/pseuds/XxClockWorkxX
Summary: Kinda a song fic for Post Malone's I fall Apart song. I heard it and came up with this idea.Hank needs Connor, but Connor is after all...just a machine.





	I Fall Apart

“I'm not like your little android friends Connor! I actually felt something! I can't just turn that off!” He yells, throwing his bottle against a wall.

 

It shatters, but goes unnoticed by the other, the brown liquid sliding down the side of the android's face from standing so close to the impact.

 

“I was alright with that until it impeded my mission Lieutenant, now it has to stop! We have to stop, this has to stop!”

 

Hank rushes the android, grabbing him by his jacket and slamming him against the wall as he shouts obscenities to his face. He didn't ask for any of this. Things could have just stayed simple, but then Connor took a night and made it something they can't come back from.

 

“Get it out Hank! Let it all out now, because none of it, no matter what you do will be enough to change the truth! I'm just a machine! I can't love you!”

 

“Oh, fuck you...”

 

_Told me that I'm not enough_

 

That hurt but Hank won't let it show, not as anything but anger. In his heart though...his partner just twisted a knife.

 

_Cut too deep and you left me scarred_

 

They stare at one another, both angry. That alone is proof that the other is more than just the machine he claims to be, and Hank secretly wishes he could go back. He wishes he could kiss these lips in front of him again. He wishes he hadn't fucked up. He should have fought it. Waited until they got back here. Instead, he found himself and his hands all over the android while they were at work, and Gavin walked in on them in the bathroom. Of course the fucker used it against them, and now he's blackmailing Connor into ending things between them. He keeps arguing that he can fix it, but his partner is as stubborn as a mule about his god damn mission. He can't help but scream at the other. They....they've done so much. He's felt so much for Connor. They've shared so much. It couldn't have possibly been all one sided.

 

_Too many thoughts running through my brain_

 

“What do you want me to say Connor?! Ok?! Sure, lets put the case first, do things your way?! I can't fuckin' do that I......finally found something that makes me forget without a damn bottle in my hand! I can't quit this now! I'll relapse and....”

 

_Taking these shots like it's Novocaine_

 

“Hank...don't make this difficult. Please.”

 

He smiles sadly at the android that can't even hold eye contact with him as he whispers that.

 

“Don't give me a reason to Connor.”

 

He's never sounded so weak and fragile, before. He goes for a kiss, pulling his secret lover to him, but Connor pushes him away.

 

“No! I said no Lieutenant! You need to get realistic! We could never have worked anyway...I'm...I'm not human. You should just forget this ever happened.” He moves, brushing pass Hank, and adds that this was his last personal visit before he closes the door behind him.

 

Hank can do nothing, but stand there staring at the spot Connor just stood, eyes wide at the blunt way six months of love was just thrown away. His heart aches like Connor actually ripped it out of his chest, and carried it right out the door with him.

 

_I fall apart, down to my core_

 

How can he just walk away? How can he just...he said he....

 

Hank can't keep any form of strength right now, and he prides himself as being a very strong man, but when his hand goes to his chest his legs feel so heavy. He falls to his knees, feeling his eyes water as he rests his head against the wall.

 

“Connor....”

 

He doesn't even recognize his own voice anymore. He hasn't felt this much pain since he lost Cole. It's then that he remembers his old go to for pain like this. He may have just smashed his liquor against the wall, but in his closet...at the top in a safe Connor gifted him with....there's a gun with one bullet inside.

 

He promised Connor he'd never resort to it again, but what other choice does he have now. It's just one more game, and after all...he wouldn't be the only one breaking a promise tonight.

 

_Oh, I fall apart...._

 


End file.
